Long Name
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's kids aren't the only ones that are entertaining! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Long Name

"Mrs. Raymond-Stokes?" A little boy named Blake said as he walked up to Jackie's desk.

Blake was a fairly new student in Jackie's class, he'd only been there for a few weeks but he'd already won Jackie over, he was a teachers dream.

He'd called her Mrs. Raymond-Stokes since his very first day in Jackie's class. When she asked him why his answer was simple and if you thought about it, it made perfect sense to a child.

His response had been "Well Mrs. Raymond was my teacher in kindergarten and you are my teacher now, you are my second teacher so your name comes second."

With that explanation Jackie never brought up the subject with him again.

"What sweetheart?" Jackie asked as she glanced over at him.

"I don't know what this word is." He told her as he pointed to a word in the book.

"What is that a picture of?" Jackie asked as she pointed to the picture in the book.

"A horse." He stated.

"Yeah, but does the word horse start with a P?"

"No, it starts with H."

"That's right, so the word can't be horse, what else could it be?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Try to sound it out." Jackie suggested gently.

"Poh-ney." He said tentatively.

"That's right, now say the sounds together." Jackie told him.

"Pony." He said.

Jackie saw a small light bulb click on in his brain, she loved that aspect of teaching.

"Good, does the word match the picture?"

"Yeah!"

"That's right, it sure does, awesome job." Jackie said as she raised her hand to give him a high-five.

"Thanks Mrs. Raymond-Stokes." He said happily as he slapped her hand and then sat back down at his desk.

Later that night Nick, Jackie, and all the kids sat at a burger restaurant down the street, Jackie was happy to go out to eat so she wouldn't have to cook, she was tired and her feet and back were killing her.

"Is it good guys?" Jackie asked the kids.

"Yeah, the fries are yummy." Sloan answered, shaking his head vigorously.

Nick looked over at Hundley and laughed.

"Hundley, you must love that burger, you've got ketchup from one side of your face to the other." He told her as he grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.

"Mommy, can we have ice cream too?" Jasmine asked as she observed a woman at the ordering counter getting a huge ice cream cone.

"Yes, but you have to finish your dinner first." Jackie told the kids, much to their delight.

"Hi Mrs. Raymond-Stokes." An excited little voice came.

Jackie turned to her right and saw Blake standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi buddy."

"I got to come for a hamburger with my grandma because I unloaded the dish cleaning machine for my mommy." He said happily.

"That's very nice to help your mom." Jackie told him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Raymond-Stokes, I'm surprised you eat here." He told her.

"Why does that surprise you?" She asked.

"Because this is where normal people eat, and you aren't normal because you are a teacher." He replied.

Jackie stifled a laugh.

She remembered back to when she was little and she was always shocked to see her teachers out in public away from school too. When she was little she viewed teachers as some kind of super heroes and she thought they lived at school. She remembered seeing her second grade teacher out shopping one day and she had been totally stunned, her mother had explained to her that teachers do things like everyone else, which had surprised her tremendously so it didn't surprise her that Blake was so surprised.

"Yep, I eat here quite a bit, I love their curly fries." Jackie told him with a smile.

"Blake come eat." A voice said suddenly.

Jackie and Blake turned around and saw an elderly woman across the restaurant that Jackie recognized as Blake's grandma, she often picked him up from school.

Jackie gave a friendly wave and the woman waved back.

"Bye Mrs. Raymond- Stokes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie, actually you won't see me until Friday, I'm going to be gone tomorrow." Jackie had a doctor's appointment to check on how things were going with her pregnancy, and usually she tried to make them either early in the morning or late in the afternoon so she'd only need to take a half day off but the only time Dr. Wilson had available was at 11:30 so she'd need the whole day off.

"Oh right, I don't want you to be gone." Blake said.

"You'll love your guest teacher, she's so nice." Jackie promised.

The kids loved when Chelsea was their teacher but she hadn't been their teacher since Blake had been in Jackie's class.

"Is it Miss Hanson?" Houston asked.

"Yeah." Jackie answered.

"She's nice, and she gives you candy and extra recess time." Houston said. Jasmine and Johnna shook their heads in agreement.

"See? You'll have a great day with her tomorrow." Jackie told him.

That got Blake to smile, maybe having a guest teacher wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Bye." He waved with a smile.

"Bye buddy, see you Friday." Jackie answered.

Blake then turned and walked away so he could go eat.

After awhile Jackie, Nick, and the kids arrived home, the kids were thrilled that they got to have ice cream for dessert.

Nick gave them their baths and Jackie read them a story and then put them to bed.

After the kids were down for the night Jackie went and joined Nick on the couch.

"Why did that little guy call you Mrs. Raymond-Stokes, do you have another husband I don't know about?" He asked jokingly.

Jackie laughed and then explained why Blake called her Mrs. Raymond-Stokes and when she was finished Nick was laughing so hard the couch shook.

The logic of kids didn't make much sense to adults sometimes but it sure was entertaining!

The End!


End file.
